Coins
Coins are the main currency in Robeats. They can be used to purchase songs, gear, and to create an NPC. Obtaining Coins Players can obtain coins through competing in multiplayer matches, interacting with NPCs, completing missions, buying coins with robux, and trading. Multiplayer Matches After completing a full multiplayer round with other players, coins will be rewarded. The amount will vary based on the player's performance, such as getting 1st place or getting no-misses on the song. Players will receive coins based on their placement in the match. This is the main way to get coins from multiplayer matches. (4 Player Match) # 1st Place: 40 Coins # 2nd Place: 35 Coins # 3rd Place: 30 Coins # 4th Place: 25 Coins (3 Player Match) # 1st Place: 30 Coins # 2nd Place: 25 Coins # 3rd Place: 20 Coins (2 Player Match) # 1st Place: 15 Coins # 2nd Place: 10 Coins (1 Player Match) # 1st Place: 0 Coins Additional coins can be obtained by: * Clearing a song with no misses (+5 coins) * Having the best accuracy score (+5 coins) No longer awarded. NPCs * Throughout the map, a few player NPCs greet you with small messages. Occasionally, some NPCs give gifts. ** Tier 2 NPCs gift 25 coins. * NPC's gifts are only claimable once per person. Completing Missions * Missions are daily tasks that are given daily with a reward in return. Some of these missions require many different songs and a variety of requirements. One of the rewards that are given are coins, ranging from 75 to 500 coins. Buying Coins * If a player can afford to spend robux on the game, then buying coins may be an option. * To purchase coins, simply click on the "Buy Coins & Stars" button on the top right hand corner. This will teleport a player to the left-hand side of the shop, where the player can buy Coins, Stars, all of the Packs and RoBeats VIP. ** The RoBeats Starter Pack consists of 100 coins, 50 Stars, and every starter song Trading Trading was recently added in an April 2018 update. This update allowed players to craft songs with crafting materials and trade. * To trade, there is a button on the right of the screen that says "Trade". However, players will only be able to send trade requests to other players who are also on the Trade tab. * One of the neat features about trading is that coins may be added to the trade. This allows players to give one another coins in return for something they want. 'Cheering' When a player is in a match, other players can spectate him and press the cheer button to the left of the BACK button. Doing so will grant both the spectator and the player 5 coins, and while the spectator receives the coins right away, the player must finish the match he is in before receiving the coins. The spectator can only cheer once every 20 seconds. DJ Requests * In the R Lounge, the player can request a song to be played there, either by requesting from NPC DJ Matsune Hiku, or by going straight to R Lounge via the DJ Request button in the Misc menu under the Play button. * Every time the player requests a song, he/she earns 10 coins, and the requested song is added to the queue. * After requesting a song, the player must wait until his/her song is played to request again. Using Coins Coins are used for many different purposes. * Buying new regular songs at the song shop * Buying new gear at the gear shop * Creating an NPC ** Tier 1 NPCs (message only) cost 5000 coins. * Entering a Weekly Leaderboard (500 coins per entry) * Spinning the NoteBot Beta (100 coins per spin) Category:Currency